


Awaken

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Mornings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good morning, sunshine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen most of "Magnum Opus" due to a news report that was on Monday, so I'm looking forward to the rerun on Saturday. *o* But I did see the "Good morning, sunshine" clip, and I couldn't help but make the leap to here.
> 
> I do not own _Sleepy Hollow_. Thanks for reading!

Abbie hated mornings.

She was a normal person with an abnormal life, but she still hated mornings. It didn't matter if there was a desk full of paperwork or a critter awaiting her once she crawled out of bed. If she had to get out of bed sooner than ten o' clock, she was generally a pretty unhappy camper.

Normal person.

Abbie fumbled for her alarm, rolling over onto her left side to smack the button for the radio that was blasting eighties rock. She finally hit it on the third try. She thumped her face back into the pillow and sighed heavily. She cursed criminals with early morning idiocy, she cursed daylight savings time, hell, she even cursed her alarm, which was shining bright, red numbers at her of the time if she cared to open her eyes.

She yawned widely and turned her head, staring blearily towards those numbers. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She felt like she hadn't gotten sleep in _days_. She clumsily untangled her fingers from the blankets, her movements slow and jerky with sleep. Finally she managed to push them away from her face and reach up to rub at her eyes.

Oh, she hated mornings.

She stretched, popping the vertebrae in her back as she rolled over again. The blankets were twisted around her legs. She wearily guided the sheets away and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She needed coffee. She could practically smell it already.

Pausing in front of the closet mirror to fix the flyaway hair that was clinging to her face, Abbie idly contemplated the bruises fading on her exposed shoulder. If she didn't have early mornings and crazy ass monsters trying to kill her... she might just have a normal life.

Yawning, she pulled her low-rise shorts down and headed towards the kitchen, rubbing at her eyes again in efforts to chase the sleep away. She knew it was a lost cause.

Abbie blinked when she stepped into the kitchen. She hadn't been imagining the smell of coffee. There was coffee on.

"... Crane?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh." Ichabod looked up from the dining room table, getting to his feet. He clearly had been awake for some time, bright-eyed, showered, dressed in his usual. His hair hung down around his face today and framed the easygoing smile as he met her gaze. "Good morning, sunshine."

... Who needed a normal life, anyway?

 


End file.
